


DREADFUL SUICIDE Of A Young Woman, By Throwing Herself off the Gwynn Overlook Lighthouse

by Atypicalgamergirl



Series: Old Man Daud [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Baleton, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atypicalgamergirl/pseuds/Atypicalgamergirl
Summary: The Baleton LedgerIssue No 3, 1839Week 3, Month of Earth 1839





	

**By Jack Walters, Editor**

Rose Everleigh, 22 years of age, was killed by leaping from the gallery of the Gwynn Overlook Lighthouse on the 28th day of the Month of Songs, 1838 at or around midnight. During the whole of that next day, numerous incorrect reports or the occurrence and its causes were circulated. A large number of persons crowded around the base of the Lighthouse, to view the scene of this shocking act of self-destruction.

Master Elden Worley, 13 years of age, the only witness to the suicide, is the youngest son of Regent, Sr. and Evelyn Worley, of the Worley Produce family in Baleton. The Lighthouse keeper, Reggie Baley, was asleep at the time and reported no signs of disturbance. Young Master Worley was in the habit of passing time some evenings at the Overlook, and happened to be present the evening of the suicide.

The deceased was seen walking up to the Lighthouse by way of the old Traehorne Castle ruins. The witness reported that the Lighthouse was not working on the evening of the suicide, but because of the unusual brightness of the full moon, he was able to observe that she was alone, took no notice of him and seemed to be in a hurry. She walked in a hurried manner up the outer service stairs of the Lighthouse, and upon reaching the gallery outside the lantorn room made her way to the bayside of the gallery, held out her arms as if in embrace and leaped over the railing and down to her demise. The witness stated that in her descent he saw her flip head to foot, making motions with her arms.

Master Worley heard the body falling and made way to the cliff edge and peered over where he saw the deceased lying dismembered on the rocks below. Her limbs were severed from her body save for one of her legs. Her head and torso were burst open and her entrails scattered on the rocks for some distance. The witness ran for help, but in the interim the strong tide had washed every remnant of the corpse away. Mr. Caius Ebonheart, chief surgeon and Coroner at Baleton Barber and Surgery, was unable to locate any of the remains, as was noted in the Coroner’s report to the Council and the public.

Mrs. Eleanor Abernathy, proprietor and owner of The Old Philosopher’s Flask, was acquainted with Rose Everleigh through her employment at the establishment.

"I knew the deceased perfectly well: she had been in my employee for a number of years. The deceased was high-spirited as of late, as she had intimated that she would be ending her employment and taking her daughter to live with a gentleman, presumably the father of her daughter. She was not prone to melancholy or excessive drink, nor was she miserable in her situation as a sole parent to a young child.”

When asked about Miss Everleigh’s early years, Miss Abernathy said “I prefer not to remark on her family or life prior to her arrival in Baleton.”

On the 1st day of the Month of Earth, 1839, the Coroner's public report on the issue was held at the Baleton Town Hall; and authentic particulars stated to the Council and citizens present. At the suggestion of the Coroner, the Council held an emergency vote at the conclusion of the report findings to expedite the repairs and upgrades to the Lighthouse lenses and old whale-oil lighting mechanisms, and to dismantle the outer service stairs of the Lighthouse, so as to prevent the recurrence of similar acts.


End file.
